Beautiful Sky
by witty-sun
Summary: Eriol is a prince who doesn't wants to be one,and Sakura is unhappy,what will blossom between them,and what danger awaits Eriol and Sakura??S+E pairing!!R & R onegai!!!!!!(This is a rewritten version of Cinderella.)Very different i promise...*CHAP 4 UP!!*
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Sky  
  
Stephanie:Harlow everyone!!!It's me again!!!I uploaded the original story with longer chapter,coz i think it's too short....Right now i'm feeling rather bad tempered coz my brother just bother me a great lot,and my mum nags at me again.So i'm writing this chapter to relieve my stress(did i tell you that writing is a kind of relaxation for me???No??Then now you know!!!)So thanks for reading the story and bearing with me.Reviews onegai!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Clamp nor the story Cinderella,so don't sue me coz you won't get any money!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura wiped the sweat off her forehead,before continuing with the stack of clothes she was suppose to iron before evening.She took exceptionally good care of the clothes,and washed them all until no specks of dust or filth can be seen,and then iron them all neatly and straight.Contary to the bright and beautiful clothes she was ironing,her torn and mend-many-times clothes are rather dull and dirty.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"A screeching voice calls for her from her stepmother's room.Sakura hurriedly rushed up the stairs to her stepmother's room."Yes??Mother???"Sakura answered sweetly.The stepmother,whose name was Elaine,cringe at her voice."Don't call me so sweetly!!I'm not your mother!!!"Elaine snapped at Sakura."Call me madame,not mother!!!"Elaine snapped again."Yes...madame.."Sakura said reluctantly."Go to the market and buy some bread.Hurry up or you'll be sorry!!!"Elaine smirked."But...but...I still got the clothes to iron!!"Sakura protested."No buts!!!I told you,hurry or you'll be sorry!!!"Elaine frowned.Sakura backed away,and sighed resignedly."Yes..madame..."Sakura said before running down the stairs."Useless girl!!!"Elaine muttered under her breath.  
  
Sakura wanted to cry,but she hold back her tears.Ever since both her parents passed away,she went into an orphanage and got adopted by Elaine.Elaine was an extremely hard to please woman,and so were her 2 daughters.Not exactly both the 2,Sakura was on good terms with one of Elaine's daughter,named Tomoyo,secretly.Often,when she got bullied by Elaine,Tomoyo would silently and secretly comfort her.Sakura smiled at that thought.Sakura went outside to the garden.Her dog Barky came out to her and lick her comfortly.Sakura bent down to stroke it."Good Barky..you know i'm unhappy,you're the only one who knows me,beside Tomoyo...thank you..."Sakura smiled and walked to the market,with Barky following at her heels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol was taking a stroll in the market,with Wei beside him."How can you be in commoner's clothes!!Young prince...You are of royal blood!!I don't understand why you likes to hang out with COMMONERS."Wei stressed the word commoner."Eriol frown."How many times did i tell you not to call me young prince???My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa(I dun know how to spell his name!!)and you know it!!Now stop following me if you know what's good for you!!"Eriol said coldly.Wei shaked his head."No no Prince Eriol,your father instructed me to take care of you and i'm going to do just that.Letting you out of the castle's wall is already a big enough treat for you,so now it's time to go back!!"Wei nags again.Eriol glanced up at the sky and suddenly shout,"Look at that!!!"Wei looked up at the sky and Eriol took the chance to run away.By the time Wei looks down,Eriol is already gone."YOUNG PRINCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Wei shouted.  
  
Sakura had bought the bread and was on her way home when suddenly someone knocks into her.She gasped and fall down.Eriol fall down too but quickly he jumps up again.  
  
"I'm so sorry!!!"Eriol said,before helping her up.Sakura brushed herself."What's the hurry???"She asked,frowning.Eriol took her hands and kissed it."Sorry but i got to rush.Let us meet again!!!"Eriol said before running off again.Sakura was left there staring at him.Sakura shaked her head."Let's go Barky,we're late..."Sakura said to her dog and walked off.  
  
Eriol had run quite a long way before he stopped,panting.He had stopped beside a bridge.Looking back,he breathe a sigh of relief and sat down to rest."Thanks goodness he did not come after me..."Eriol thought.But knowing his father,he would sent someone to catch him back to the castle.  
  
Eriol does not want to go back to the castle.He is tired of a prince's life and longs for a peaceful life."If only i'm not a prince..."Eriol thought to himself.Sighing,he stands up and walk across the bridge,thinking of where to find a shelter for the night...  
  
Eriol finally found a suitable place for the night;a place under the bridge.He settled down comfortably there,and slowly falls into a slumber.A commontion shook him awake from his slumber.  
  
Sakura had returned home,and Elaine was waiting for her at the front door,beside her is Tomoyo and Tenko(that's another daughter of Elaine,the bad one...)Tomoyo looked nervous,and Tenko was smirking.  
  
"What took you so long???"Elaine asked coldly."I...i...took only a while..."Sakura whispered nervously.Elaine held out a piece of clothings,which look suspiciously like................"TENKO'S BEST DRESS!!!!!WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THINKING WHEN YOU LEFT IT WITH AN IRON ON TOP OF IT!!!???"Elaine shook her fist at Sakura.Sakura cowered away and Barky retreated away in fright.Tomoyo tried to speak up for Sakura but Tenko interrupted her before she can say anything."Mother,it's obvious that Sakura is pulling a prank on me,trying to make me feel bad you know..."Tenko smirked.Elaine grab Sakura by the collar."ARE YOU ANGRY WITH ME FOR MAKING YOU DO ALL THE CHORES??!!THEN I'M TELLING YOU NOW,NO DINNER AND BREAKFAST FOR YOU TOMMORROW!!!BOTH YOU AND YOUR DOG IS FILTHY!!!"Elaine shouted looking at Barky in,wrinkling her nose,before saying in a cooler voice."And you are going to clean the fireplace for me today,and i don't want to see any filth in it tomorrow,UNDERSTAND????!!!!"Elaine command.Sakura nodded,with tears in her eyes.Elaine seems satisfied with herself,and led Tenko and Tomoyo into the house,smirking.The door slammed shut.Sakura was left outside and a cold wind blows,her tears slowly trickling down her face.Barky came out from his retreat,and start licking her,whining pitifully.Sakura took a glance at him,and tried to smile."Barky,it's not your fault...I would have been scared too if i were in your place..."Sakura said.With her eyes still flowing with tears,she walked into the house by the back door.  
  
Eriol had taken all of this down in his eyes,and felt the anger rising in him."What unkind family!!!And what a poor soul...."he thought to himself.Eriol lie back down on the grass,looking at the sky.  
  
Eriol looked up at the sky like for a long time,and saw the night stars starting to appear.One by one,the stars appear and tried to outshine one another.Eriol search the sky,and found what he's looking for,the biggest wishing star in the sky."I've never believed in you,but this wish is for the girl whom i saw just now.Lead her out of her unhappiness will you???"Eriol put his hands together and pray.What he did not know is that,luckily,a fairy had heard his prayers,and appear beside him,invisible to him.  
  
"You have a good heart Eriol,your wish will be granted,but not so soon..."the fairy giggles before flying off.  
  
Sakura meanwhile,had finished her chores and proceed to clean the chimmey.To her immense surprise,the chimmey is spick and span,with no traces of ash or whatsoever!!!!Sakura gazed at it in wonder."Did Tomoyo did that???"Sakura questioned herself.Shrugging it off,she just thinks that the wind blows everything away and make it cleanO_o;;.The fairy on top of the chimmey giggles.  
  
Sakura gazed out from the window,and found that the sky is filled with the night stars and went outside.The night was fairly chill,so Sakura went out in her nightgown.She tried to crept quietly across the garden to the bridge behind,where the rivers flow.But Barky was roused awake from his sleep,and he insisted on following Sakura.  
  
Eriol heard footsteps coming towards him,and he hides from sight.From where he is standing,he could make up a figure slowly coming into sight."It's that girl..."Eriol said to himself.Sakura arrived at the bridge,and sat down on the damp grass.Staring at the sky,Sakura absentmindly stroke Barky's fur and sang a rhyme."Starlight,star bright,first star i see tonight.Wish i make,wish i might,have the wish i make tonight..."Sakura sang softly and stared at Barky.Eriol was enchanted by her beautiful voice.Smiling,Sakura said:"I wish that you could understand what i'm talking about,and i understands what you are trying to say too..."Sakura ruffled Barky's head.The dog cocks his head to one side and stare questionly at Sakura."Oh never mind!"Sakura laughed lightly.  
  
Eriol couldn't help staring at Sakura,and couldn't help wondering that she is really like an angel with her angelic features.Eriol wanted to make an appearance,but then decides that he should leave them like that,and so he silently lie down again,and stare at the sky.  
  
Up above them,the fairy giggles again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie:There it's done!!Sorry if it's short,I promise the next chapter would be longer..Gimme at least 12 reviews as a signal to continue the story ok??Reviews onegai!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie:Ok,i did not get as much reviews as i want but still i decided to continue this story.It's hard for me to stop a story when i've started it so...*sigh...*REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!And for my other story,"Cook your way to my heart" too.Arigato.Erm,one more thing,this story happens in the medieval time ok???  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Clamp nor Cinderella so there's no need to sue me coz you won't get any money....  
  
I make it a point to thanks those who reviewed my stories,so here's my replies!!!  
  
Sunni:Thanks a lot!!!^_^  
  
cherry:Eriol with Wei???Erm...maybe you need to read my story again...-_-;;  
  
Sakura Kinomoto:That's what i'm just gonne do!!!  
  
Meimi Haneoka:I agree,that's the reason i wrote this story!!~.^  
  
Yuelover:Thank you very much...^_^  
  
littleli:Thank you very much,i hope that you will not have trouble completing your story..Good luck!!  
  
Flying-Wings:Yes Kahirun,thank you very much..^_^  
  
Apple Blossoms:Thank you very much!!!I love them 2 too!!  
  
My-Phuong:You're most welcome!^__^  
  
Ok,that's the end of my "Reviews Replies",and please review for my another story,"Cook your way to my heart".Arigato and enjoy the story!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura woke up at dawn to find a coat over her,and Barky missing."Barky!!Barky!!!"she called out.There was a scuffle in the long grass behind Sakura,and she put on a big smile,ready to welcome her dog.Barky came bounding out barking madly,and leaped right into Sakura's hands."Hey where have you been??"Sakura ruffled his furs playfully.Eriol came out at that moment,and Sakura gasped in shock."Please do not be alarmed,i meant no harm.."Eriol said,bowing politely.Barky barks joyfully,and trot over to Eriol,licking him.Sakura smiled."Did he bother you much???"she asked Eriol."No..in fact he is a really playful dog.I found him chasing a rabbit.."Eriol chuckled."So thats where he's been.."Sakura laughed.  
  
Sakura took out a chainwatch,and looked at it.If there's one thing that she can't bear to part with,it will be this watch.That watch is given to her by her father,before he passed away.Sakura had secretly,in the house,kept a box of all the things she treasured most.No one knows about it,not even Tomoyo,but every night,when everyone is sound asleep,Sakura would take out all the things,and pour all her woes out."It's time to go..."Sakura muttered softly to Barky.  
  
"What is your name,fine lady???"Eriol smiled his most enchanting smile."And shall we meet again,fine lady??"Eriol bow politely."My name is Sakura Kinomoto,or you can call me Cinderella,that's what my sister calls me...I'm no fine lady..."Sakura trailed off."And what is your name may i ask??"Sakura returned his smile."I'm Eriol..."Sakura looked surprise."Eriol??As in Prince Eriol???"Sakura asked uncertainly.Eriol shaked his head hurriedly."No!I'm not,i'm just some poor kid who don't even know who his parents are!!!But then i look like Prince Eriol don't i???"Eriol said nervously and laughed.Sakura smiled sarcastically.Eriol grinned stupidly.He did not want her to know who he is,at this moment.Eriol is tired of girls clinging to him just because he is the prince.He wants real friendship,and it looks like he has found one...He rubbed his messy hair dumbly for a moment.(A prince out for a whole day,should hav esome messy hair i think...Imagine Eriol with messy hair,mwahahahaahhaahhaha!!!!)  
  
Sakura looked sad for a moment,"Me too...Looks like we're in the same boat..."Sakura shaked her head softly."I guess i'll better get going,my mo~~madame is going to worry for me..."Sakura almost said the word mother but caught herself in time.She beckon to Barky,and walked down the path leading to the house."Goodbye!!!"Sakura waved to Eriol.Eriol's stomach at that moment gave a loud rumble.Sakura burst out laughing."I'll bring you some food later if i can,wait for me here okay??"Sakura giggled,before skipping off.She did not know why,but she felt that she has finally found someone whom she can trust as a friend,someone who is....true....or maybe more...  
  
"We shall met again..."Eriol whispered to himself.His stomach gave another rumble.Eriol sighed,and lie down on the grass,resting."friend...and maybe more.."Eriol sigh again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura finished all the chores exceptionally fast today,and by afternoon,she had finished all the chores.She took an excuse to go out,bringing a basket of food with her.Elaine was in an exceptionally bad mood,and Sakura had to endure her scoldings and beating before going out.Barky was elated to see her,and they set off to the river.  
  
Sakura found Eriol sleeping on the grass,and wake him up by shaking him slightly,Barky did a funny thing by peeing on Eriol..Eriol peer at Sakura with one eyes,and sat up in surprise,in the process knocking his head into Sakura's.Their lips brushed softly against one another,and Sakura felt a tingly feeling in her spine.Eriol's face turn red.He stood up and bow."Sorry.."Sakura blushed.Then Eriol notice the wet spot on his shoes,and gave a cried of exclaimation.Barky retreated apologetically,and Sakura burst out laughing."Seems that Barky had taken a liking to you..."Sakura said in her laughter.Eriol looked furious for a moment,took a look at Sakura's face and burst out laughing himself.Both doubled themselves with laughter,and before long they were rolling on the ground.Barky joined in the excitement by barking loudly,and licking any parts of body which came into his sight.  
  
Eriol's stomach gave out a deep rumble,and Sakura stopped in midstride."Opps..I've forgotten about your food!!"Sakura gave the basket to Eriol.  
  
Eriol gave Sakura a big grin before diving into the food.(Kind of remind me of Kero don't you think???)Sakura was reminded by Eriol's face of how a child's face looked like when he is happy.  
  
Barky went around Eriol for signs of crumbs,and swallowing them in one gulp.Eriol,who noticed that,split his bread and gave it to Barky."Barky!!You just had your breakfast!!!"Sakura reprimanded with a frown on her face.Eriol waved it off."It's alright.."Eriol had just started on the pumpkin juice when Sakura sat down beside him."Can you tell me more about yourself???"Sakura asked genkily.Eriol took a look at her and almost spit out the juice."Sure..."he muttered.  
  
They started talking,a little awkward at first,but slowly they begin to chat like long time friends.By then,Sakura and Eriol are starting to throw sarcastic remarks at one another,playfully though.It almost seems like they had known each other since child's birth.Eriol though,felt a little uncomfortable,as he had to tell many lies to cover up his identity of princehood.Sakura told him everything too.From how she became an orphan till how she found Barky,and of course,the harsh treatment of her new "family".  
  
They were so engrossed in their chat,that they did not notice the golden hue which had settled around them,casting a bronze colour on everything.  
  
Sakura jumped up in surprise."I must go back now,i still need to prepare dinner for them.."Sakura exclaimed.Eriol frown."Why can't you just leave them when they treated you so badly???"  
  
"Because i can't bear to leave Tomoyo,probably the only one in the world who cares about me..."Sakura smiled.Eriol rolled his eyes.Sakura sticks her tongue out at him,and ran off."I really have to go!!Talk with you some other time!!!!!"Sakura waved happily,before skipping off.Eriol smiled,somehow,he felt really comfortable around her.Almost if they had known one another for a long time.  
  
Eriol smiled contently,before something hit him from behind,and he black out."I'm sorry Young Prince...but you really have to return to the palace..."The black hooded man said,lifting Eriol's limp body up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura rushed home at once,and found Elaine and Tenko waiting for her in the kitchen."Where the hell have you went to.."Elaine asked coldly."I...i...."Sakura stuttered.Elaine smirked,and Tenko looked excited."You're lucky that i'm in a good mood today..or else..."Elaine grabs Sakura's hair,making her yelp in pain.Tears comes into Sakura's eyes."Now go and cook dinner,and be fast,or you'll be sorry...."Elaine let go of her hair,smirking.Tenko looks kinda disappointed,but soon a evil glint comes into her eyes,an idea surfacing in her mind(wow this rhymes!!!).Sakura started washing the veggies,before putting them aside.She slice up the onions and put them into the boiling pot of water,and added some other ingredients into it.She closed the lid and went into the garden to get some potatoes.  
  
Tenko took the chance to slip into the kitchen.Tomoyo saw that and followed her.Tenko saw the pot of soup,and she found a bowl of salt on the table.Mercilessly she empty the bowl of salt into the soup,stirred it and close the lid,just before Sakura came back.Tenko was very satisfied with herself,and strut out of the kitchen.  
  
"Why did you do that?!?"Tomoyo asked inquiringly,leaning on the wall."Well,why can't i??"Tenko smirked."That's very mean of you!!"Tomoyo glared at her.Tenko just smirked and walked away before Tomoyo could do anything.Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at Tenko.  
  
Sakura meanwhile,had returned to the kitchen,peel the potatoes and put it into the soup.What she did not know was Tenko's trick and motives.Humming softly,she finished up all the work and dish.Sakura filled 3 plates of bowl with soup and carried them to the dinner table.  
  
"Mother,Tenko just...."Tenko interrupted Tomoyo."Mother,let's have our dinner shall we??"Tenko smirked at Tomoyo.Tomoyo looked furious.Tenko grabbed the spoon and took a sip of the soup.She immediatly make a face and spit the soup out."Mother!!!This soup is too salty!!!!Sakura is trying to kill us by making the salt too salty!!!!!!!!"Tenko screeched dramatically.(A/N:I wish i could kill her...)  
  
The fairy appeared,invisible to the others,and frown at Tenko.She waved her wand over the soup and disappeared.Elaine took a sip with her spoon,and her face shows surprise before it disappear without a trace."Tenko,you must have been thinking too much..This soup is delicious!!Not that i'm praising YOU anyway..."Elaine stare pointedly at Sakura.Tenko gasp in disbelief."But...but..."Tenko stuttered.Tomoyo looked surprise too,and took a sip of the soup before shouting."SUGOI!!!Sakura's soup is sooo nice!!!!"Tomoyo beamed at Sakura.Sakura's face flushed red.Tenko shaked her head and took another sip,and her face show surprise too,and also with some hint of curiousity.Tenko could only gaped at Sakura.From the look of Tomoyo's face,she couldn't understand it either.Well,she saw Tenko emptying the bowl of salt,but why is the soup just right??And taste so nice tooo???Tomoyo shrugged it off,and started enjoying the soup.  
  
Tenko huffed,and excuse herself from the table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie:Sorry,but i know this is not as long as i promised,but then,i'm still having my exams,so this already takes up much of my time...So,please R and R,and i promised it'll be longer next time,and it is a promise i won't broke...  
  
Arigato and Ja ne!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie:Hello everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!Sorry for the long delay...BUT,this is the only story which had reach my reviews quota so this is the only story which i had been updating for a long time.Can you all do a favour by reviewing all my other stories???*Gives puppy dog eyes*Please!!!I feel terrible not being able to work on my other fics...Sorry if this chapter sux,i'm in a holiday mood now so i'm not in the mood to write stories.....Anyway,Thank you to everyone who reviewed.Thank you ever so much!!!^_^And once again,this story happens in the medieval time ok???  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Clamp nor Cinderella so there's no need to sue me coz you won't get any money....  
  
Here's my replies to all those who reviewed and thanks again!!!^_^  
  
My-Phuong:You're very welcome...  
  
Glarie:Well,there's gotta be a villian..Initially,i made Tomoyo the evil one,but then i changed it.Seems that i have made the right choice!!!  
  
Baby Blossom:I'm glad you think so.Happy reading!!^_^  
  
Hina:Hmm...Good suggestion.Initially i was thinking of making Tomoyo liked Eriol(that's why she'll become the evil one as i said),but then she gives Eriol up to Sakura,but i wasn't thinking of who to pair her up with.Maybe to Syaoran,but i'll consider other choices...Thanks anyway!!^_^  
  
Sakura Blossom:Yeah,i think so too!!!They looked cute together,and i think their personality match.Sakura the dense but cute sort,Eriol the cool yet never angry sort....Mwahahahahahahahahhaha,thinking of it makes me wanna go crazy!!!!!*_*  
  
Oki,on with da story!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner,which was simply delicious,Tomoyo and Elaine went to bed.Feeling full and satisfied,luckily,for Sakura,Elaine did not did anything nasty.Tomoyo winked at Sakura before walking out of the kitchen.Sakura smiled.  
  
Being in a rather good mood herself,Sakura sings a tune softly to herself while washing the utensils.Thinking of Eriol,she giggles softly to herself.  
  
^*^*^*^Sakura's POV^*^*^*^*  
  
It's feels so easy to talk to that guy,as if we had known each other for ages.I've never met anyone whom i can talk to so easily,save for Tomoyo.I was shocked when he said his name was Eriol,i thought he was Prince Eriol for a moment,but then,i couldn't be possible.I smiled a little as i think about him.After cleaning up everything,it was already very late.Plopping on my bed,i heaved a sigh of relieve.Today was probably the happiest moment in my life,i found a friend to talk to...  
  
I flipped myself and landed on my stomach.The hay i am lying on rub my skin raw,but after sleeping on it for so long,i've gotten used to it.Looking around and checking if anyone is around,i search for the loose brick from the wall behind me and pull it out.  
  
No one will guess that i would hide something inside,it was a secret compartment i found when i was fixing my sleeping place.There hidden was a musical box,which no longer works,but in it contain precious memories.Memories only......I felt something wet on my cheeks.Tears???  
  
^*^*^*^End of Sakura's POV*^*^*^*  
  
Hot tears streamed down Sakura's rosy cheek as she thought of her past.Sakura was a merchant's daughter,a merchent named Fujikata,her mother and her brother.Their family was fairly rich,and Sakura was very contented,with her family around her.  
  
Until one day God decided to take her parents away.They died in an accident,leaving Sakura and her brother behind.Due to some unknown reasons,her brother left her,and till now Sakura refuses to admit her brother had abandoned her.She still hopes,in her mind secretly,that her brother was alive and well,and will someday take her away.  
  
But it was just a dream.  
  
Taking out a small hand-paint portrait of her family,Sakura wiped the tears away.She smiled.  
  
"It's been sometimes since i talked to you,Mother,Father..."Sakura whispered as her lips brushed the picture.Sakura had been talking to the picture since their death.It made her better at least to know that their spirits would be up in heaven watching over her or her brother,where ever he is.  
  
Sakura began talking,and very long she had talked.She talked about how she met a new friends,how she felt about him(which is very good...^_~),what happened to her and all.  
  
"I'm talking a lot,am i???"Sakura smiled cheerfully.Still clutching the protrait tightly in her hand,she mumbles,"I wonder how is Eriol doing...."Sakura falls asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol woke up suddenly,as if he had heard somebody called him(Coincidence....).An excruciating pain went through his head and he falls back again.  
  
"Where am i???"Eriol thought,before everything turns hazy again.  
  
The king and queen were in the throne room.  
  
"Our son Eriol is getting more and more disobedient.How can i pass the throne on to him when the time comes???"The kings shaked his head,talking to the advisor.The advisor smiled.  
  
"Prehaps you would like to chose a worthier candidate,for instance,my son.He is well versed in fencing and the ways of war.Also,he topped the royal class of the Royal palace..."The advisor smirked."Besides...I meant no offence,your Highness,but Prince Eriol is too arrogant and oblivious to be able to take over the throne's place and concentrate on the country's matters...."The advisor cast a glance at the Queen.  
  
The king waved his hands,changing the topic once again."Well,we'll talked about this some other day,shall we???What matters most now is how my son is doing.I'm still thinking,is it too hard on my son???After all,he's still unconscious until now after being hit by your men..."  
  
The Queen frowned.  
  
People sees her as the virtuous and gentle lady,a worthy Queen.In fact,she is much more wiser than the King himself.She noticed that the advisor has been nominating his son to be king since Prince Eriol turned 18.  
  
The Queen is not stupid,she knows what he's hinting at.....The Throne's place.  
  
And another thing is....  
  
She suspected that the advisor may be plotting to overthrow the country.Since then,she's been wary of him.Yet,the King trusted the advisor too much to suspect him of anything.  
  
The advisor smirked."Well,your Highness,Prince Eriol is a cunning BOY and if we don't knocked him unconscious,he'll probably run away from us again...."The advisor emphasized the word "boy".  
  
"Now now,Gondor(that's the advisor name...)...My son is not THAT bad..We just have to understand him.He's not as bad as YOU thought.."The Queen forced a smile.  
  
The advisor smirked once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bright sunlight streamed through the window,the birds chirp sweetly outside.Eriol opened his eyes slightly,and close it again.The pain in his head is still there.'Where am i???"he muttered.While his eyes adjust to the surrounding,his eyes shot open.He started to remember everything that happened to him before."HOW DID I GET HERE!!!!!"Eriol shouted.  
  
The gusrds outside Eriol's room jumped and rushed in."Are there intruders??Where???Where???"The guards looked around wildly.Eriol rolled his eyes."How did i get here?"Eriol asked coldly.The guards shivered.  
  
Yo...you...were sent he...here by the ad...advisor's men,th..the others i'm n...not really sure..."The guards stuttered."Where are they???"Eriol crossed his arms.  
  
"Prince...Eriol....th...the kin...king and....queen..i..s..in th..the...throne's room..."The guards stuttered again.Eriol stood up,brushing the blanket off him."I'm going there..."he muttered coolly."But...The king and Queen are having a conference with the advisor!!"The guard said in a panic.  
  
Eriol turned around."Do i look like i care???"His icy blue eyes glared at them.One of the guards fainted.Eriol walked out of the room.  
  
"I think you should......"the advisor's words were cut as the door to the throne's room burst open suddenly.Eriol was seen storming towards them before he stopped and bow stiffly."Greetings Father and Mother..."Eriol said coolly.  
  
The advisor smirked."Prince Eriol....I meant no offence,but surely your way of coming in could be a little bit more civilised..."  
  
"I sincerely believe that my ways of opening a door is absolutely no concern of yours.."Eriol smirked.The advisor opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it,and close his mouth again.  
  
Eriol turned his eyes back to his parents.  
  
The king beamed."Ah....Just in right timing...Your mother and I had decided,we are doing to get a wife for you.It high time i retire,and also time for you to get a wife,so i can pass the throne on to you..."  
  
"A wife???"Eriol's blue eyes widened considerably."Yes...a wife..."The queen echoed."After you get a wife,the throne's place shall officially be yours..."she continued.The advisor frowned at these words.  
  
"But...but..."Eriol protested.  
  
"No buts.Our decisions are final.A ball shall be held and invitations shall be given out throughout the country and other country shall also be notified.You must be present at the ball,to choose your own bride.Am i understood???"The queen said with authority.Eriol sighed resignedly."Yes Mother..."  
  
Then a bright idea came into Eriol's mind."Father and Mother,before the ball,i have a request..."Eriol spoke clearly.  
  
"What kind of request???"The king said.  
  
"Let me go outside the palace ground for 2 weeks..."Eriol said slowly.  
  
The king looked shocked."Outside the palace ground???For 2 weeks!!!??It is not possible.Please keep in mind that you are the prince,and anything can happen to you if you are not careful.You're the future of our country!!!"The king shook his head quickly.  
  
"Please!!!I'll promise i'll be back.Wei can be with me can't he???He'll take good care of me!!!!!And i can take care of myself!!Please let me have some freedom!!"Eriol pleaded.  
  
The king looked at his queen and the queen nodded.The king sighed.  
  
Eriol could already see the conclusion formed in his Father's mind and he suppressed his smile.  
  
"Very well...You may go.But still i'll be worried about you.Prince Syaoran shall go with you.And he'll make sure that you'll keep your promise..."The king clapped.  
  
"Could you get me Prince Syaoran???"the king said to his guards.The guard nodded.  
  
Prince Syaoran walked into the Throne's room minutes later.Bowing,he greeted the Royalties."You shall accompany Prince Eriol outside the palace ground and i hope that both of you will take care of one another."The king commanded and Syaoran bow.  
  
Eriol beamed and winked at Syaoran and Syaoran smiled.  
  
  
  
The advisor frowned.Deep inside his devious mind,a plan is forming,to stop Eriol from getting back,and getting the throne's place....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie:Yahoo!!!!!!!I finally finished this chapter.Once again,I'm sorry if it sux,i told you i'm in a holiday mood.So...Please tell me what you think about the story..please please please please please!!!!!!Reviews onegai!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie:Harlow minna-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Thank you all so much for the reviews,I'm so touched!!!*sniffs*Ok,this chapter may be quite short,so just bear with me ok??Thank you once again...And yet again,this story happens in the medieval time ok???  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Clamp nor Cinderella so there's no need to sue me coz you won't get any money....  
  
*^*^*---Here's my replies to all those who reviewed and thanks again!!!^_^-- -^*^*^  
  
saKura^silver:Thank you very much.Well,of course,a ball must be held,afterall,this is based on "Cinderella"...  
  
Sakura Blossom:And thank you once again.Actually i still haven't decide who to pair Tomoyo with.Syaoran might be a good choice,but looking back,their faces don't match.But still,i cannot be too sure...  
  
lilyflower:I'm sorry,but this is strictly S+E.Though i MAY put in some S+S scenes in there,if you like...Thank you anyway...  
  
Glarie:Thank you...It's suppose to be S+E...But as i said,there MAY be S+S scenes in there...Can't reveal anymore though,it's a secret ^_~  
  
toril_moon:Thank you.I hope you enjoyed this story..  
  
Kawaii Gurl:Thank you!!Glad you think so....Enjoy reading the story!!!!  
  
Sunni:Your story is going fine as i've told you.It's beginning to get exciting...  
  
My-Phuong:Thank you very much and you are very welcome!!!^_^  
  
Weslie Khoo Yu Heng:Thank you very much!!And i wish success to our story too!!!^_^  
  
*^*^*---End of "Reviews' Reply" section!!On with the story!!!---^*^*^  
  
Oh,by the way,i just thought you all should know.  
  
@^@^@ refers to personal thoughts ^@^@^@  
  
= refers to Barky talking...-_-;;Confused??Read the story!!! =  
  
*~*~*~ means change of scenes*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura jerked awake suddenly.Blinking her eyes to see clearer,Sakura stretched her arms out,in the process,letting the portrait in her hands fall softly down to the ground. Looking around,Sakura hurriedly gather the musical box and portrait in her hand and carefully place them back to the hole.Then the brick was replaced.  
  
Sakura shivered a little from cold.  
  
"What are you doing??"Sakura jumped at that voice.Trembling,she turned around,expecting to find an angry Elaine looking at her.  
  
"Hi!!"Tomoyo's smiling face greeted her.Sakura let out a sigh of relief and laughed."You gave me a fright there!!"Sakura pouted.Tomoyo laughed."I'm sorry.I bet you were thinking that i'm my mother..Look,your face had become so red!!"  
  
Sakura looked shocked.Tomoyo smiled again."Just kidding!!"  
  
Sakura sighed softly and stood up."I'm going to get some water from the well.Do you want to go with me??"Sakura asked softly.Suddenly she wasn't feeling too good.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and smiled.  
  
Barky came bounding out from the grass as soon as he saw Sakura.Barking madly,Barky jumped and ran around in excitement.  
  
=Good morning Sakura!!!= a deep low rumbling voice said.  
  
"Huh??Who's talking to me??"Sakura looked around."Tomoyo was it you??"  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura in surprise."No,i didn't heard anything.Is it your imagination???"Sakura shaked her head."No,i swear i heard something..."Sakura looked around.  
  
=It's me Sakura!!Down here!!I'm Barky!!!= the voice said again.  
  
Sakura looked down in shocked."Barky??Is it you??How can you talked???"Sakura whispered.  
  
"Barky??He talked!!??!!"Tomoyo looked at Sakura in disbelief.She looked at Barky and back at Sakura.Anxiety clouded Tomoyo's features.  
  
"Are you alright Sakura??"Tomoyo asked concernly.Sakura ignored Tomoyo and looked at Barky."If you really can talked,say it out loud.."Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion.  
  
=Sakura!!It's really me!!I can understand you,and you can understand me!!!I'm so happy!!!=Barky said once again.Sakura saw Barky's tail wagged wildly.  
  
Sakura jumped and held Tomoyo's hands tightly."Did you hear that?!?Barky talked!!"Sakura shouted.  
  
"Sakura,calm yourself down..Are you running a temperature or something??"Tomoyo asked concernly,her hands running over Sakura's forehead.  
  
"Sakura you're running a temperature!!!"Tomoyo shouted,her hands withdrawing quickly from Sakura's forehead.  
  
"But...but..I'm sure i heard Barky talking..."Sakura protested.Tomoyo silenced Sakura with a look.  
  
Sakura grew embrarassed under Tomoyo's stare.She felt her face flushed,and her stomach churned.Feeling her knees grow weak,Sakura slide down to the ground,followed by Tomoyo's cries.  
  
Barky barked loudly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol and Syaoran walked out of the palace,dressed as commoners.Eriol stretched his hands and breathe in deeply."Ahh...The air outside the palace just seems fresher!!"  
  
Syaoran,as usual,put his hands behind his head and remain cool."Let's go.."he beckoned to Eriol,before walking towards the marketplace.  
  
*$*$At the marketplace...*$*$  
  
Eriol skimmed around all the items in the bakery,buying loads of bread and looking like a total lunatic.  
  
Syaoran mused."Eriol,it's amazing how you acted like a kid even at your age.."Eriol looked at Syaoran skeptically.  
  
"It takes one to know another.."Eriol mumbled,mouthful of bread.Syaoran looked at Eriol in disgust."Manners,Eriol.You're still a prince so act like one!"Syaoran lectured.  
  
Eriol rolled his eyes."Syaoran,you should learn to relax.Aren't you tired of being a prince??For me,i don't care about being a prince or not,all i want is a peaceful life.."  
  
Syaoran turned quiet.  
  
@^@ I have to admit,i want a peaceful life.But,as a prince,can i??How can i learn to relax???IF wars break out....we have to be on alert all the time!! I wish that i am able to be so relax and cheerful like Eriol,but can i??@^@  
  
They continue walking in silence,until Eriol broke the silence.  
  
"Where are we going to stay tonight??"Eriol asked.Syaoran shrugged."I don't know.An inn prehaps.."  
  
Eriol nodded and they set off to find shelter.  
  
~*~*~After running all over the village looking for an inn...*~*~*  
  
"I'm exhausted..."Eriol said,sitting down onto a bench beside the fountain."I can't believe that all the inns were full!!!"  
  
Syaoran remained standing."Are there anyone you know who can give us shelter??"Syaoran fold his arms.  
  
Eriol's eyes lit up."Of course!!Sakura!!We have to ask her first though..."  
  
Syaoran looked confused."Who's Sakura??"  
  
Eriol smiled gleefully."A very beautiful girl with a good heart..."Eriol immediatly jumped up and led Syaoran to Sakura's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first thing Eriol and Syaoran heard when they neared Sakura's house was loud barking and someone crying.Concerned,Eriol rushed quickly there,only to be greeted by the sight of Sakura lying down on the grass and someone shaking her.  
  
"Sakura!!!"Eriol gave a shout,before rushing to her aid.Tomoyo looked up and was immediatly struck by how handsome Eriol was.  
  
A fluttering feeling had settled on her stomach,rendering her speechless.Her voice seems to have got stuck in her throat,and forcefully she tried to get her voice out.  
  
"Who..are you???"The effect made her voice even more choked then before.  
  
Eriol wanted to glare at Tomoyo,but decided against it.After all,Tomoyo looked harmless enough."You're Tomoyo aren't you???"Eriol asked.  
  
A part of Tomoyo felt happy that he know her name,another felt curious."How did you know my name??"Tomoyo eyed Eriol suspiciously.  
  
"Sakura told me.What happened to her??"Eriol frowned."She's running a temperature..."Tomoyo's voice trailed off.  
  
"Then get her to the docter!!"Eriol said it as if it was the obvious thing to do.Tomoyo shook her head."I do not have any money.All the money are with my mother...And...and...she would never spare any money to let Sakura go to the docter.."A tear slowly flow down her face.  
  
Syaoran looked shocked."Why wouldn't she do that!?!?It's her daughter after all!!"Syaoran fumed.The moment Syaoran had set his eyes on Sakura,he knew he was in love.Like Tomoyo,a fluttering feeling had settled down in his stomach,and his heart started pumping wildly.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo looked at Syaoran."Sakura was adopted..."Eriol said at the same time as Tomoyo.Both looked at one another in surprise."You knew that too???"Tomoyo's eyes widened.  
  
Without another word,Syaoran stepped forward and carried the sleeping form of Sakura into his arms.Eriol looked at him a little jealously.  
  
"Let's get her to the docter..."Syaoran muttered to Eriol before walking off.  
  
"Hey wait for me!!"Eriol said,running after him.Tomoyo looked back at the house before going along with them.  
  
Behind them,someone followed them silently.  
  
*~*~*Meanwhile....~*~*~  
  
A raggard looking guy trudged along in a forest,stopping for only 2 times for a short break.His leg's muscles screamed with fatigue,but nothing could stopped his eagerness to be reunited with the sister he had lost so many years ago.  
  
Now,getting news that his sister is in a village,he set off immediatly from the place he had stayed,and hoped that he would be reunited with his sister soon.  
  
"After this forest i'll arrive in the village.Sakura,i'm coming..."Touya said,his grip on the stick he was using for support got tighter.  
  
*~*~*Back to Sakura and Co.~*~*~  
  
"Docter,is she alright??"(A/N:Can anyone tell me what docters in the past were called??)Eriol and Syaoran asked together when the docter removed the tube he was holding.(A/N:It's actually a stethoscope,but in the olden days,when the so called "stethoscope" was first invented,it was only a tube...)  
  
The docter nodded and smiled."It's alright,she's running a temperature.Just let her have plenty of rest and take the medicine i've prescribed,and she'll be up in no time.."The docter beamed.  
  
Tomoyo smiled thankfully at the docter,but her face soon turned solemn as she thought of something.  
  
"What's the matter??"Eriol asked,noticing Tomoyo's behavior.  
  
Tomoyo took a look at Eriol's face and blushed."It's....erm...umm...I did not bring any money with me,i told you just now..."Tomoyo looked apologetically at both of them.  
  
"Don't worry!!We've brought some money!I'll pay for her medical fees..."Eriol smiled,taking out his leather pouch.  
  
Again,Tomoyo smiled thankfully at him.  
  
Syaoran remained motionless,all the while staring at the sleeping form of Sakura.  
  
*~*~*Somewhere..outside the palace grounds!!!~*~*~  
  
Gondor stood outside the gates of the palace,face covered by a black hood.His henchman came up to him and whispered something into his ears.He smiled and nodded.  
  
Silence.  
  
The sound of horses' hoofs break the silence of the air.As the sound got louder,a herd of horses were seen galloping towards Gondor.A tall horse stopped in front of him.  
  
Gondor reached into his pocketand pulled out a pouch.The jingle of money was heard.He handed the money to the man on the horse.  
  
"Take this and kill the prince for me...Do a good job and more rewards will be coming your way..."Gondor said."The Prince is currently on his way back to the last house near the river,South."The horseman nodded,interpreting his meaning.  
  
Gondor smirked and swept back to the palace.  
  
The horseman beckoned to his man,and they set off to the village.  
  
*~*~* Almost reaching home....~*~*~  
  
Syaoran,again,had Sakura in his arms.They were walking along the forest path to Sakura's house.Sakura was mumbling incoherently in her sleep,and Eriol looked on a little jealously.  
  
"Syaoran,are your arms tired??I'll hold Sakura for you..."Eriol said,his hands reaching out.  
  
Syaoran kept her out of reach,"It's ok,i'm not tired.."was Syaoran's short reply.Nothing was said until they saw Sakura's living place in a distance.  
  
Tomoyo stopped abruptly."My mum...she won't be happy..."  
  
"If she's not happy,we'll help Sakura..."Eriol said,a little bit more harsh than he had intended to.But it was enough to cover a small rustle in the bush.  
  
Syaoran's ears perked up suddenly."Did you hear something??"he turned and asked Eriol.  
  
Eriol wasn't given a chance to reply.  
  
Men on horses jumped out suddenly from the trees,the loud noise startling all the birds in the tree.There was some confusion as wings started flapping around,momentarily blocking their views.  
  
Syaoran,Eriol and Tomoyo opened their eyes and saw towering figures upon them.  
  
They were surrounded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie:Finished finally!!Hmm...*reading back............*By far this is my most satisfying chapter,don't ask me why.Hehe,so i'm leaving you all at a cliffhanger,*ducks from eggs being thrown at her*.Stay tune for the next chapter!!!And don't forget to review!!!It's that easy,just click on the "Click Here to Submit Review" button,type in your views and that's all!!It won't take more than 5 mins!!^_^  
  
So stay tune and Ja ne!!! 


End file.
